Telekinesis
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: Pokemon AU! Pokemon are smarter than they look, Sakura and Sasuke learn this the hard way.


**Notes: I haven't read the pokemon manga in years, not to mention watched the anime so this fic it's basically just inspired by the games, sorry.**

**Also I'm currently taking Sasusaku fanfic requests and prompts in the ask box on my Tumblr grimmjowkurosakidrake so make sure to pass by! **

* * *

Work Text:

When Kakashi Hatake, their brand new professional trainer teacher, present them to their future pokemon partners. Naruto and Sasuke allow her the first pick. Which it's so weird in and on itself that Sakura opens her eyes and her mouth wide, staring at them both with a honest to god flabbergasted look on her face

"I'm a gentleman after all, Sakura-chan," Naruto says hiding his trembling arms behind his head in an obvious attempt at appearing nonchalant and not in the least bothered with the prospect of losing his chance at getting a good starter Pokemon. "Don't act so surprised." He glares then, a little bit insulted.

Sasuke, of course doesn't say much. Instead he fixes his eyes on the many windows adorning the classroom and just growls at Naruto's general direction. "Whatever." He says finally, as he buries his sweating palms in the confines of his white short's pockets. "Just… hurry."

Sakura knows they both have combat related dreams.

Naruto wants to be Konoha's future gym leader, someday. While Sasuke wants to be able to defeat his brother Itachi, the current leader of the Uchiha district gym.

Sakura's not like them, she doesn't want to become a pokemon trainer nor wants to have the strongest pokemons. Instead, she wants to be a Pokemon researcher; wants to understand and take care of as many Pokemon as she possibly can. But there's no school nor teacher for that. (Besides, they don't give Pokedexes to researchers).

So she'll just have to take the journey of a trainer before she can even fathom to reach her dream. Just like Shigeru from Kanto and Tsunade from Konoha did before her.

And so, for the time being she just wants her companions to like her.

Every new trainer prospect that graduates from the academy is obligated to take on a journey with two companions and a teacher who is also a professional pokemon trainer, she wants this trip to be as easy yet as life-changing as possible, she knows that even if she will not take on the same life journey as her teammates they still could end up being her most beloved friends. She specially wants Sasuke to be happy with her, and with that in mind she chooses Rowlet.

Rowlet it's a grass Pokemon, she's a female too. Not the kind of companion she knows her teammates would want. The Pokemon chirps happily at her, flying from her place at the table into her shoulders. Sakura laughs a little and allows the bird type to preen her hair.

"Do you want to give her a pet name?" Asks Kakashi in an indulgent but somewhat bored tone. As if he knew it's his obligation to ask so and yet couldn't stop himself from finding cuteness in the scene.

"No." Smiles the pinkette dejectedly, she can't think of any name fitting for her new friend.

"Well!" Exclaims Naruto with a huge smile plastered on his tanned face "then I guess I'll choose…"

"I'll get Litten." Says Sasuke. Taking the pokeball on his hand and releasing the little red cat inside. Naruto screams at him but takes on Popplio anyway.

* * *

Naruto is the first one to catch a Pokemon, he fights a female level two pidgey he finds on the road to the moon cave they decided to explore as a first stop on their route. The poor thing doesn't stand a chance and probably because of this, Naruto decides to waste one of the five pokeballs Iruka-Sensei gave to everyone of his graduated students, on capturing her.

"you're wasting your time." Advises Sasuke. Not too kindly, "she'll never get strong."

"Pokemons are our friends. Not our weapons, Sasuke." Reprimidas Kakashi with a soft yet stern tone of voice. "That's your first lesson."

"Yeah!" I Exclaims Naruto, "You'll see! She and I are going to kick so much ass together."

* * *

Sasuke tries to catch a level ten Seviper with his level six Litten, it doesn't end well. But Sasuke learns to appreciate his companion more. After seeing him suffering from poisoning and paralysis.

* * *

Sakura catches a male Whismur on their first cave before traveling to Suna. He's a little nervous mess that couldn't stop crying for the first two hours of her owning him.

Sakura loves him already.

* * *

Sasuke's Litten evolves in the desert, Sasuke looked really happy, even when Naruto already had his Pidgey evolve into a Pidgeot and his Popplio on the verge of doing exactly the same.

* * *

A spirited old lady gives Sakura her level fifteen, female Chansey on Suna's Pokemon center. "I can't take care of her anymore." She explains a little pained and yet hopeful. "But you seem like a nice, nurturing young lady. So can you do it for me?"

"Yes!" answers Sakura with tears on her eyes. "You can count on me!"

I'm a weird turn of events, somehow Sakura ends up having the strongest pokemons of her team. At least for the time being.

She's happy because she could help the old lady, but but after that, Sasuke starts giving her the cold shoulder, snapping at her for everything she says, pushing past her when she tries to walk with him and calling her annoying and weak every time she suggests that they could have a friendly match.

* * *

Sasuke catches a Lunator in the desert in the way to the mist village, that's when things starts to change.

Lunator it's a different kind of Pokemon, it doesn't have a gender and it's pink eyes seem to watch everything and everyone with careful scrutiny.

It is really playful, tough and it seems to enjoy making fun of his trainer.

* * *

The first time, it appears almost innocent, they're taking a break near a river. Naruto and Sasuke are training together while Sakura and her Pokemon are playing with Kakashi's Ditto when suddenly, Lunator activates Telekinesis and throws Sasuke directly into Sakura's lap.

Sakura blushes to her ears, and Naruto laughs hysterically, Kakashi hides a smirk behind his book while Sasuke rapidly gets off Sakura and runs to the deeps of the forest.

* * *

The second time is when they realise that the alien pokemon it's up to something.

They're in a little town under a huge cycleway and Sakura is flirting her way off getting a good deal with a bicycle's seller for the four of them.

Naruto is obviously irritated, Kakashi is a little bit nervous and Sasuke hasn't spoken a world nor looked in her direction since she volunteered to convince the seller.

It's just as they have the bicycles in their power and when the seller leans down to kiss the girl's cheek that Lunator breaks out of its pokeball to use Telekinesis and throw Sakura away from the guy and directly into Sasuke's waiting arms.

"This can't possibly be a coincidence." Mutters Naruto to Kakashi, who nods in agreement and smirks under his mask with a lewd blush adorning his face.

* * *

It keeps happening, the pokemon doesn't stop.

Even when Sakura captures a cute little, a female Munna who picks on Lunator nasty habit.

Doesn't stop when Sasuke ends up on the second place of their first pokemon league, sporting a large frown that quickly disappears as his playful pokemon throws a shrieking Sakura from the stands onto Sasuke's arms.

Doesn't stop when they go on their separate ways; Naruto still on the journey; Sakura settling down on Tsunade's lab a few hours away from the Uchiha gym; and Sasuke taking his brother's place as Gym leader for the Uchiha district, constantly playing visits to his female ex-teammate.

* * *

"Why do you think it does this?" Asks Sakura, her arms around Sasuke's neck as she hides her face on his clavicle.

"Because Lunator is a good friend." Mutters the gym leader with a self satisfied smirk gracing his lips.

Lunator chirps happily, all metallic sounds and giddy floating around as his stoic companion finally kisses the girl on his arms.

* * *

**Notes:**

**I hope you liked this little AU and as always reviews are my happiness. And remember that I'm taking prompts for Sasusaku drabbles and oneshots on the ask box on my Tumblr grimmjowkurosakidrake!**


End file.
